


Let's All Go Together When We Go

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative way the conversation a the end of AHBL: Part II could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Go Together When We Go

“One year. I got one year.”

Sam chuckled sadly,

“Well at least I’m now gonna have some company when I go.”

Dean looked puzzled,

“What d’ya mean Sammy?”

Sam chuckled,

“Yellow Eyes – he showed me a couple things when we were trapped in Cold Oak. Let’s just say I don’t think Heaven’s gonna let me in after what he did to me, what I am.”

Dean raised an eyebrow,

“Go on.”

“He infected me with demon blood the night he killed Mom. If that isn’t a fast pass downstairs, then I don’t know what is.” Sam paused for a moment, before sighing, “There isn’t a get out clause is there?”

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason for us both to end up downstairs – if you can get out, do it.”

“Sammy, if I try and get out of the deal, you drop dead. I’m not doing that.”

“Break the deal at the end of the year then. That way we still get the year together.”

“But then you drop dead.”

Sam shrugged,

“There’s two paths here. Option one – we have a year together. At the end, you go to Hell. I get to live another couple of decades alone, then I head down and join you. We both end up in the pit. Option two – we have a year together. At the end, I go to Hell. You get to live another couple of decades, you might find someone, you might not. Whatever happens, you probably will end up heading upstairs. Sure, I still end up in the pit, but you’ll end up in Heaven. In my book that’s as close to a win as the Winchesters are ever gonna get.”

“I’d rather be in Hell with you Sammy than in Heaven without you.”

Sam smiled,

“Then let’s try and find a way to ensure we both end up in the same place.”


End file.
